the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Questions and Answers About Me
People ask me why I don't do more FAQ's, like I did when I reached like 1,000 subscribers. The answer is that it took me a week to put that together of constant work, and now I'm bordering on 140k. But I do like to answer questions about myself and it can lead to some interesting conversations. So I'm going to cut out the middle man and just post a bunch of questions that people have asked me, or some prompts that I find in various places online. When is my Birthday? July 21st, 1992. I am a cancer. My birthstone is a ruby. My symbol in the Chinese Zodiac is the monkey. What's my eye color? Blue... ish? Everyone says they're blue, but they don't look blue to me. They look more blue-green. If you have kids, what would you name them? First girl would be named Serenity. Second girl would be named Gemma. First boy would be named Stephen. Second boy would be named Hunter. Favorite Live-Action Shows? Fringe, House, Twilight Zone One embarrassing fact about you? I didn't learn to tie my shoes until I was in third grade, and if they made Velcro shoes in my size I never would have learned. What's Your Favorite Sport? Archery What's your favorite songs? Um... I can't give them any specific order, but Forever Young by Alphaville; Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton; The Verge by Owl City; Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen; The Mechanical Girl by Voltaire; Soldiers of the Wasteland by Dragonforce; Space Age Love Song by A Flock of Seagulls; The Riddle by Five for Fighting; Viva La Vida by Coldplay; Runaway Train by Soul Asylum; Rocket Man by Elton John; One (Rare Version) by Metallica; The Logical Song by Supertramp; Moments by Emerson Drive; The Grand Illusion by Styx; Eyes Wide Open by Gotye; Basket Case by Green Day. I... listen to a lot of music and a wide variety of music. What are your least favorite songs? I have... very few songs that I dislike. Since I tend to listen to the same song on repeat, overplay doesn't do it for me. I can tolerate "annoying songs" Blue (Da Ba Dee) is actually a great way to learn how to sing. I can listen to over-sugared pop like Barbie Girl and really sludgy songs too, like Nickleback's Photograph. Not that I listen to those songs often. Also, I am like one of the dozen people on Earth who actually likes country music. Unless the music is so abrasive that it drowns out the actual song like London Bridge by Fergie, the only songs I tend to hate are based on their lyrical content: * Bad Day by Daniel Powter is literally nonsense. It's a bunch of feel good nothings put together in a very repetitive way. * How Do You Like Me Now!? by Toby Keith is an awfully unpleasant song. And I do like most of the other songs by this guy, by the way. * Baby It's Cold Outside (The Christmas Song) is just uncomfortably creepy. Like I don't know if it's values dissonance, but that song is absolutely nothing but uncomfortable * Mr. Mom by Lonestar. Speaking of values dissonance. Ha ha, men can't take care of children. That joke's gettin' old. * I'm Sexy and I Know It ''by LMFAO. For all of the reasons. Most explicitly stupid sexual songs can go here like ''My Humps by the Black Eyed Peas. What Did You Want to Be When You Grew Up? This is Mr. New-Passion-a-week you're talking about. I find something new that I like and I want to do it for the rest of my life. But, let's go down the list. Police Officer, Author, Game Designer, Web Designer, English Teacher, Primary School Teacher, Psychologist, Psychiatrist, Photographer, Cryptographer, Toy Designer, Inventor, Cartographer, Film Director, Screenwriter, Game Tester (not as often as most boys though), Chef, Business Owner. Pretty much every artistic job that didn't involve going outside. I took a career aptitude test and it said that I should be a nature guide. What's your relationship with your parents? There's the one who was never there. Then there was the one that I wished was never there. And then there was the one that, in hindsight, I wish that I wished was never there. My mother, father, and step-father all have problems. While I do keep contact with my mother, and there's almost nothing any of them can do to hurt me any longer, but there's a large segment of distance that probably won't wane anytime soon. Besides Asperger's do you have any disabilities? My therapist thinks that I might have ADHD, but I'm just disorganized and I'd feel that taking the medication would do more harm than help. Other than that, I do have hypergraphia, if you want to count that. People with hypergraphia have the literal compulsion to write. It doesn't even have to be something like books or stories. Sometimes they put together meaningless words, form meaningless lists, or... do what I'm doing right now. What was your best/worst subjects in school? My best subject was usually history, or as it was often called "social studies." My worst class was science. History was probably my best class because we pretty much learned the same thing year in and year out. They can only tell you so much about World War II before you know anything. In almost all classes instead of listening to teacher, I tended to read later in the text books, the things we'd never get to by the time the year ended. For example, The Cold War in history class. We only got there once, in 11th grade. You seem to have a lot of problems with school in general... Well yeah... who doesn't? The Prussian model, which is used in all of the western world was designed to help children grow up to become factory workers. This system has barely changed in the past 100 years, while claiming that it wants kids to do anything but work in factories. It hasn't just ignored technology, it's been hostile to it and hostile to change. However, education is important and if Horace Mann didn't fight for mandatory education we'd probably live in a worse world. It's important for a society to know how to read, write, and do at least basic mathematics. Unfortunately too many people think that this is the only possible option. And they try to fix the failures of school with more school. Now, a bachelor's degree is last decade's high school diploma. Soon it'll be a master's degree. And then it'll be a PhD. And then we'll add four more years of grad school. I have issues with school that go beyond "I wasn't good at it" and issues with college beyond "it's not for me, I didn't have to go, they tried to force me there." I'm concerned with things like the trillion dollars in student loans. It feels a lot like the mortgages of last decade, and just because you can't foreclose on a college education, that doesn't mean it won't cause a SIGNIFICANT problem if enough people stop paying student loans. I've written about this enough, here at least. You seem to be a very opinionated person''.' I am a critic. I am also a writer, and writers throughout history have been known to be very pushy about their opinions, whether through fiction or through nonfiction. Whether it's Mary Shelly writing that technology is going to kill us at some point or Phillip Pullman saying that organized religion is going to kill us at some point. It's not like my fiction - the novels that I am in the production of writing - will rest nicely on everyone's shoulders. Bringing back to the last question, I'm writing a series of novels titled ''Clockworld. They depict a fictional world where, as most college claims, you need to go to college to get out of poverty/being middle class. But there's the catch 22 of you needing to be rich to get into their colleges/universities. Not to spoil anything, but it creates a sharp class divide and the world is kind of a shit hole in technological stasis. I'm varied in my opinions though. The Role We Play, a short story that I'm working with on the side examines gender roles in a way that doesn't go with the easy way of flipping the roles of men and women. It's about a boy named Allen who wants to get on student council. However, in this world that would be the equivalent of a boy trying to get on a cheer-leading team, for reasons systematic to that entire world. The most powerful, opinion-charged writing comes from creating a "is this the kind of world you want!?" scenario, using current trends. That's where dystopian fiction gets its power, and makes things like 1984 so poignent. Oh, you people don't care about your privacy? Well... if we inject your kids with these microchips we can keep track of them at all times, and we can bring them back to safety if the terrorists get them. '''Where are you politically though? Politically, I'm independent. If you go too far left or too far right. Or if you go too far in authoritarian or anarchism, things get kind of crapsack. I try not to include myself in words like "republican" or "democrat" or "libertarian" or "socialist" because there's a large chance that the group itself subscribes to a type of belief or change that I don't. I also don't want to have to take responsibility for the more crazy ones. And with any ideology, there are crazy people who subscribe to that belief. And there are also crazy people who don't subscribe to that belief, but use that ideology to push their own agenda. I also firmly believe that every system we've got so far has its flaws. You write a lot about gender. Actually, I don't, but I want to. The closest I've done so far in the past is Pinks and Blues from Growing Around, besides some of the stuff I talked about in my Screams in Silence review... where I had to state that domestic abuse wasn't an issue that depended on gender. Gender is a very... charged topic on the internet, and while I have a lot to say, there's always the backlash that comes with literally anything you say. I subscribe to this notion that "we're equal, or we're not." There are plenty of people who are pushing every topic about gender in every single direction. It'd be funny if it wasn't so sad because real people are really being hurt. Sometimes overtly, and sometimes more subtly. There are definitely crazies on every which side who like to claim that half of the population is weaker, or broken, or obsolete, or whatever. And it really does sound like 5-year-olds saying that the boys or the girls have cooties. And there are people who say that one side needs preferential treatment, like having a particular gender is a disability. "We're equal or we're not" is a saying that I apply to those who claim to fight for gender equality, because the whole issue of gender equality is kind of like a Foucalt Pendulum, or a boomerang. You send it in one direction "it's a women's role to take care of the children" it comes back in the other direction "women get custody over the kids" and it goes back "men are less invested in their kids" and it goes back and forth. Imposing a gender role on a man or a woman doesn't just determine what a "man" or what a "woman" is, but it determines what the other gender isn't. A woman is beautiful, so a man isn't. A man is strong, so a woman isn't. A boy needs to "man up" while a girl needs to "get in the kitchen." For a thought experiment, let's take the draft. For a long time it was a male-only thing all over the world. Then Norway expanded it to women. Of course some people (some people claiming that they were fighting for gender equality even) got angry. However, what would happen if the draft was still male-only and Norway got into a war that required being drafted. The men who were drafted, while the women who weren't would be seen as less equal. Maybe the men would have higher status as the heroes who fought for their country, or lower status as cannon fodder I dunno, but it would not help the fight for equality. While a draft is unlikely, things like this happen on smaller scales. Who is more likely to get child custody, who is more likely to get a better education, etc. I'm a man, and I identify as male whatever that means. I mean... I've watch several very "girly" shows, I do want kids, and I wouldn't mind being a homemaker. I also am really into "macho" video games like first person shooters, I dug around in the dirt all the time as a kid, and I have an awesome beard. While I can learn other environments, I can only truly know what was conditioned of me. I couldn't get an EZ bake oven, despite wanting to learn how to cook. Then again, those things start house fires. Then again, again, some of the make-your-own bug toys I did get poisoned children. Toy companies can be, like the worst. I've been told to "man up" by both my step-father and my mother, and I don't think that sexism is a one way street. It's four ways with both of the genders being sexist to both of the genders. I actually think that within one's own gender can be worst. If you're not into this porn, or you don't ogle, you're gay says your guy friends. That's not the way a proper lady behaves, a mother says to her daughter. There's a lot to say about this topic, but I've got to move on. Save it for the stories and articles. Are you insecure about anything? Well that's a cheap question to ask. Yes, one of my front top teeth is chipped. I don't know why it happened, and it doesn't hurt. But it happened over the course of 2015. I can't stop seeing how awkward my mouth looks, but no one else but immediate family has noticed it and they only do it some of the time. Not even my dentist noticed it. Have you ever smoked, drank, done pot? Addiction runs in my family. I'm not even going to consider it. I have enough trouble trying to cut caffeine for a few days. If I got into alcohol or anything "harder" I'm screwed. What are some of the scientific discoveries you want to see in your life? Besides the obvious immortality tech, I'd really like us to find extra-terrestrial life. And you know, cures for all of the diseases. Which one of your creative projects would you MOST want to take off? While most people would think Growing Around, I actually want Alone Together to take off the most. Growing Around is a fun project and it lets me and my team gain some experience, but the pet one is probably going to be Alone Together. It took me about four months to write the first draft of the pilot and it hits all of the passion points. It's largely a deconstruction of sitcoms tropes and sitcoms like Family Matters, Everybody Loves Raymond, The Simpsons, Home Improvement, Malcolm in the Middle. I've grown to hate a vast majority of their tropes, even ignoring the stagnation of Family Guy and The Simpsons. In most sitcoms you're wondering why the two parents don't just get a divorce. Well, here they do. Sort of. The divorce wasn't finalized, Clare walked out because she is an awful person. If I do get the chance to write more episodes, she will make appearances. And that's going to cause plenty of conflicts over the literal Lois-like abuse, and things like child custody. But I'm going to deconstruct all kinds of tropes. That's going to come mostly from Jack's neighbors, the Whitaker's, especially Nathan who thinks that he's this show's version of Wilson from Home Improvement. He's not. Honestly he's a judgmental asshole. And he's the closest to the "dumbass dad" trope I'm ever going to get. Mr. Whitaker isn't... stupid. He's just sanctimonious. I don't like the dumbass dad trope to the point where I didn't even want to deconstruct it. I mean if we took Homer Simpson or Ray Romano and plucked them into real life, then the kids be dead. Although most people will probably treat Jack like he's a typical sitcom father. In the pilot for example, he's accused of being a pervert for looking for his daughter and then a careless deadbeat for not looking for his daughter. There are plenty of episodes that I want to tackle, that are issues that I've grown up facing. I've got an episode planned where Oscar finds those "cycle of abuse" DV ads and becomes concerned that he's going to grow up to be abusive. And yes, there are episodes that I plan to have tackle "crippling real-world issues." One episode I want to tackle is Dahlia getting addicted to Oxycontin, or prescription painkillers. It's a prevalent problem that seems to be growing. I had to put a lot of thought into each of the characters. When I started writing the first draft, Grace or Gracie was just your typical "I hate all social order" troubled teen that is... a way too common media portrayal. I changed that to make her... disillusioned with society. In the pilot she particularly goes after a police officer. She does not like the police, for a variety of reasons that will be explored. And she has little respect for the law, which is going to allow her to play off various situations (like the above-mentioned Oxycontin situation). However, that kind of character can get preachy, pretentious, and annoying. So... she's not a delinquent, she's more a troubled youth. And no, unlike Brian Griffin, she's not going to be "right" all the time. She's developed stupid ideas and stupid habits. Most people in their youth do. If I pinned her alignment, it's chaotic good. Julie is just fun to write, and I think she's most people's favorite character so far. The hardest part was making her different than Stewie Griffin, beyond flipping matricidal to daddy's girl. I mean, first of all, she (relatively) acts like a child. Stewie doesn't act like a child unless the plot or a joke demands it. Julie is written as a child first (who can speak well for her age) and an evil genius secondly. Actually, genius secondly. And evil thirdly. I did include her for a specific reasons. Her intelligence and inventions can kick start certain plots, and she gets the best jokes ever. Oscar: Hey Julie... I want to stay home sick tomorrow, you got anything for me? Julie: around a file cabinet Sure, I've got smallpox, bubonic plague, cholera... Oscar: Not that sick.... Julie: Wuss. And then there's Oscar. Oscar is going to be a very dynamic character, so what I say about him isn't going to apply all of the time. In episode one he's pretty rude to Annabelle and he seems to be deeply hurt by Claire, and he is. Many of his stories will be the struggles of recovering, and the struggles of dealing with just basic life. By the way, his joke to Nathan Whitaker was probably my favorite joke in the episode. Also, the first episode had parents checking the back of the video game box to learn the controversial content that was in it. More parents should do that instead of just blindly complaining about the controversial content. So... are you going to pitch this one? I hope to. Then again, the internet is always a safe haven for things like this. I've weighed the pros and cons of this kind of thing. I mean if your pitch is picked up, you get a budget and animators and all that good stuff. But you risk the network changing things, people complaining if you don't toe the media standards line, and you could get cancelled six episodes in. Or worse, never cancelled ever. You place it on the internet, you don't get a budget (at least at the beginning. You can get ads and DVD's and merch later on). And that's probably the biggest deterrent. For an eleven minute cartoon, to hire someone it takes like 30,000 dollars. And this is 22 minutes. So... I gotta save up the big bucks (this is my own personal project thing. It's going to be a pet project, I'm sure.) Fun fact, did you know that it takes a million dollars to produce one episode of Family Guy? I can see why they have long segments where no one moves, but I don't see why it costs a million dollars to have still frames in toonboom. And no, I'm not starting a kickstarter thingy. Personally I don't think I've earned the right to do that (honestly, what so far have I finished?) You have a lot of projects. I just have a lot of ideas. I filled a notebook with them. I mean I didn't even tell you about the guy who gets a head injury, starts hallucinating about a woman, and they end up falling in love. This idea came up when someone asked if I could write a love story. And then there's what I'm going to do with Isaldor. I'm 23. There's (hopefully) a long life ahead of me to lead. I want to put these things out there. Do you have a philosophy for living your life? Resistentialism. Will there be another "Era's of Animation?" I hope so. The interest seems there. It's just that there was a World War going on, multiple countries began animation. One of the most important people of that decade Quirino Cristiani had his entire filmography destroyed. The years and events overlap, unlike they did for the first video making it confusing to place together. I mean Winsor McCay released his three most major films of the decade in 1911, 1914, and 1918. And as you might imagine, a lot of stuff happened in between that. So, do I just talk about his work in their entirety or split it up through the video? Also, there's so much content that said video is probably going to be 40 minutes long. Are you ever going to review x, y, or z? I already reviewed x, I probably won't review y, and I might review z eventually. But in all seriousness I very rarely have plans for what I'll review years down the line. Sometimes I don't know what I'll review this week. And I don't tell people what I'm going to review next because too often it has changed. What's something you fantasize about? I'm assuming you don't mean sexual fantasy. I often imagine that I'm the only person in the world. It's just an interesting thing to imagine. I mean, most people can probably drum up a few things that they'd do if they were the last person on Earth. Do you have anything you don't want to tell people? Yes, and I don't want to tell you what it is. What's the color of a bald person's hair? Um.... transparent? Did you ever overcome your existential crisis? Yes I did, and I did that oddly enough, by becoming an existentialist. I am tired now and I've given you plenty of answers to mull over. I might do this again sometime if I remember, but I have a headache now that I didn't when I started. Category:Miscellaneous